Venom vs Bendy
Venom vs Bendy is ZombieSlayer23's 47th DBX. It pits Venom from Marvel vs Bendy from Bendy and the Ink Machine. Description Marvel vs Joey Drew Studios! Which creature formed by a black substance will prevail? Who do you want to win? Venom Bendy Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: Ink Factory) Bendy raced after Boris, ink dripping down his body and teeth sharpened. Baring his teeth and smiling at the same time, Bendy managed to catch up to Boris and tackle him into the ground. Boris' eyes nearly popped out of his head, frightened to death. Bendy opened his mouth, ready for the kill. ???: Me and you are very much alike... Bendy stopped and leaped into the air, barely avoiding an attack from Venom. Venom had missed Bendy by inches. Venom: You'll make for a tasty snack. Bendy smiled in a very frightening manor and bared his fists. HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO Bendy lunged at Venom and struck his claws across Venom’s chest, but the symbiote just laughed, unaffected. Venom grabbed Bendy by the face and pounded him into the ground, squeezing him in the process. He managed to explode Bendy’s face in oil, coating the room in nothing but the black liquid. Venom laughed, thinking he was victorious, but the oil formed into Bendy once more. Venom stopped laughing and was kicked in the gut by Bendy. Bendy then leaped on top of Venom and squeezed his head, trying to rip off the symbiote. For a split second, Eddie Brock’s face appeared, but then the symbiote covered him once more and broke free from Bendy’s grasp. Venom’s right arm transformed into a sword, and he swung the blade at Bendy. But Bendy separated himself in half, dodging the attack and then nailing Venom in the chin. Venom was launched out of the factory and into the open streets. Bendy followed up behind Venom. But the symbiote was prepared. Venom dodged to the right, avoiding a punch from Bendy and then grabbing his skull and dropping it to the ground. Venom tried to bite into Bendy, but all he could taste was a disgusting liquid that wouldn’t separate from the body. Venom pulled back in disgust, surprised that something was actually now unappealing. Venom: No matter. I’ll take you’re head as my prize! Bendy suddenly grabbed ahold of Venom, and oil started to form crawl around Venom. Venom pulled backwards and started to rip the oil off of him, but the oil still tried to crawl to him. Venom leaped over the crawling oil and next to Bendy. Grabbing a nearby car, Venom mauled the vehicle into Bendy, sending him flying. The crawling oil pieces suddenly turned direction back to Bendy. Venom: Not so tough now? Out of the rubble, a broken, brown car formed into a shiny, black car. Bendy had taken control of the car! Bendy drove at will to Eddie. But Bendy had underestimated Venom. Venom’s left arm transformed itself into a spiky dagger, and Venom jammed the dagger into the car’s engine. Blowing it up and sending pieces of oil into the air, Venom was launched backwards from the attack. Eddie got up and eyed for Bendy. He found Bendy and watched as the creature dodged as much flames as possible. Bendy’s weakness had happened to be fire. Venom laughed and lunged for Bendy, tagging him in the gut with his blade. But no sharp dagger affected Bendy, giving him the chance to sock Venom in the gut. Venom was somewhat launched into the air when Bendy roundhouse kicked Venom away from the fire. Bendy followed up, getting further and further away from the flames. Venom awaited Bendy’s arrival before leaping up into the air as he approached. Bendy leaped into the air as well, but suddenly the symbiote on Venom extended itself and revealed Eddie’s full face. Bendy laughed, knowing that now Venom was no longer protected. Bendy drove his right claw over to Venom, nearly reaching his face. Centimeters away, he was stopped when the symbiote blurred back into Venom, absorbing the ink and destroying Bendy’s right arm. Bendy shrieked in pain, giving the symbiote an opportunity. Forming a bat with his hand, he then ripped it into Bendy’s gut, launching him across the street. Venom: Aha, home run! Bendy skidded across the ground until he fell into the flames, which were still active. Bendy roared in pain and tried to get up, but he realized his legs had suddenly dispersed from the flames… Bendy yelled one last time before his entire body disintegrated. Venom couldn’t help but laugh as his enemy was no more. Venom: Weakling! DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Venom!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs with a returning combatant Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:'Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Movie VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights